The Marauder
by Holmes1216
Summary: Before becoming a Marauder Remus Lupin was bullied and annoyed by his 'Idiot faced' friends to be. Not to mention his abusive father. Until a very special person came along. A person with red hair and vivid green eyes. The wolves are coming. And their not happy.
1. Chapter 1

Remus John Lupin looked around Platform 9 3/4 in wonder.

''Hi erm can I help you?'' asked a kind voice. I looked at a kind faced women with long red hair.

''Erm no. I er don't think so.'' I replied wearily. She smiled and looked around

''Isn't your Mum or Dad here to see you off?'' she asked looking worried. My face fell. It had been six years since mother had died and The Night still haunted me. The thought of John Lupin coming to see his son off was absurd. The man had hurt Remus for all of his short life./ The truth was that John hated his son. Remus knew it but didn't want to admit it.

_Rude Women. Kill? _Said Wolf. Remus pushed the thought down

'No. Don't. She's only trying to help.' I told the beast. I suddenly realized that I had said that aloud. The women looked at him worriedly. I gave her a blank smile and hurried off. I heard her messy haired son say

''Weirdo.'' The wolf rose up in me momentarily taking control. I whipped around to face the boy and growled. Then Remus was pulled back and fought the Wolf for control. He won. My eyes widened when I realized that the boy had heard him. I heard him whisper to his mother

''He's mental.''

I pushed the wolf down further and clambered aboard the train, mentally cursing The Wolf. I sat in a compartment and shot 'The Glare Of Sudden and Painful Death'' to anyone who tried to sit with him. Then the messy haired kid from the station came in, gave him a weird look and sat down gingerly. I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't bite. But that's not something your everyday werewolf can promise.

''Hey freak'' he said coldly. I winced. My father had called me 'Freak' or 'Monster' since the Night. The Night mum hadn't been able to stop him. I growled quietly.

''What did you say freako?'' the kid asked, smirking. I froze. This kid barely knew him and somehow he had the right to call him 'Freak'.

''WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?'' I yelled. The Wolf took control and for once I didn't care. The Wolf stood and stared threateningly at the kid who towered over him. He didn't notice a tall kid with black hair and deep grey eyes.

''Hey. I hope I'm not interrupting you ladies.'' he said sarcastically. I whipped around to face him.

**Sirius**

Sirius Black was slightly bemused as he watched the tall kid with black messy hair and wire glasses tower over the weedy kid with wild amber eyes. When he spoke the weed whipped around to face him, teeth bared. Then he watched as something faded from his eyes and his face went blank.

''WHAT THE HELL?!'' said the bigger boy. He pushed him and the weed fell onto the floor. The eyes went wild again. He suddenly seemed a lot more dangerous. He glanced at his hand and flinched. He quickly picked up his book and fled. Trying desperately to push past us. We moved together and shoved him back

''What did you do that for?'' he asked angrily.

''Well, Freak.''

''Remus Lupin.''

''Loony Loopy Lupin. You pushed me and annoyed my mother. Payback time.'' jeered the big boy. Judging by the hair and glasses Sirius thought he must be a Potter. Cool. Potter kicked Lupin and picked up his book.

''A guide to Dragons and Other Beasts. Pathetic. Just like you Loony.'' he snarled. Lupin's fist's clenched and he was obviously working to keep control.

''Leave. Me. Alone.'' he said slowly. Potter laughed and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Lupin

''Petrificus Totalus'' he said. Remus froze. Literally. His arms and legs snapped together, his mouth snapped shut. We laughed at the stricken boy. Then a redhead ran in

''WHAT THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO THAT POOR BOY?!'' she yelled. She pointed her wand at him and muttered the counter curse. Remus leapt up glared at us. Even the redhead and ran out. We heard his steps on the floor. Potters hand jumped to his hair.

''We were just messing with him.'' I said hopefully. She glared at me.

''Did you see the look on his face. I doubt you were just 'Messing'.'' she said angrily. We shrugged and she stormed away

''GOD! what a nosy bitch!'' I exclaimed loudly. Potter laughed

''True. I'm James by the way. James Potter.''

''Sirius Black. The white sheep of the family. Geddit?''

''The Blacks?''

''Yep with all of their stupid prejudice and Pure Blood idiocy. I am so not like them. Wanna be in Gryffindor''

''Cool. Me too. What d'you think of Lupin?''

''Weirdo.''

''Freak.''

''Nut bag''

''Pleasemud''

''What?''

''No um Please_man_''

''Oh.''

**A few hours later: Remus**

The hat dropped onto my head

_Ah A cub. That's new._

Shut up. They can hear you!

_Oh I'm sorry Remus._

OK

_So. Hmm. Slytherin?_

NO!

_You said that aloud dear boy_

Oh no. Now they'll tease me even more...

_What? Past. Let's see.._

NO! Don't please don't look. Please.

_I have already seen_

Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin

_Hmm. Ravenclaw? No to sharp_.

_Hufflepuff. No. Not carefree_

_''GRYFFINDOR!''_

NO!

**Sirius**

_A Black. Hmm. NO! Not Slytherin. No no no. Hmm_

Gryffindor?

_Yes I think so. But young Sirius, know this. Friends need you._

Who? James?

_No. The young cub. You need him Sirius. And he needs you._

What?

_''GRYFFINDOR!''_

The hat was yanked off my head. Cub? What the hell? I watched as James sauntered over to the table, grinning like an idiot_  
_

''Welcome to the good life!'' I yelled, earning even more glares from the Slytherins.

''Um. H-hi. I'm P-P-Peter.'' said a podgy boy next to me. I smiled at him

''Sirius Black.''

''James Potter''

''Lily Evans''

''Peter Pettigrew'' (Scum)

''Remus Lupin''

''Pans-''

Hold on! REMUS LUPIN?

The weed sat next to me. His overlong robes brushing my shoulder. I wiped it. James laughed. Remus looked like he was going to cry. Lily glared and patted the bench next to her. Remus glowered and hunched over, laying his head on the table. In the light I saw the deep shadows under his eyes. I caught the end of a faint pink scar on his wrist. Took a closer look and saw that he had fallen asleep. I poked James and pointed out the scar. He prodded it. Remus yelped and sat up.

''What's that?'' I asked pointing at his wrist. He glared at me and picked up a serving spoon and ladeled some stew onto his plate. Or tried to. When he touched the spoon he winced and drew back his hand.

''What's up?'' I asked. He glared at me

''None of your business.''

''Yeah it is if you get burnt by the spoons. Because my friends are at this table and you, my little guinea pig have just stopped them being burnt'' I said smoothly

''Leave me alone Black.'' he said wearily

''Freak.''

''Leave''

''Weirdo''

''Me''

''Psyco''

''Alone.''

''FREAKO!''

He glanced at his hands. His eyes widened and he stood up and ran from the hall. Mcgonagall stood up and walked after. She glared at me as she came past.

**Remus**

I ran. I ran so fast, my Wolf letting me free. I had to get away. I had seen the thin black veins webbing across my hands. I felt The Wolf Blood flowing. My eyes went. My senses sharpened and I felt the familiar rush of becoming whole again. Of becoming Wolf. I fled. I felt myself becoming more small. Of muscles coiling and claws sprouting from my hands. I ran. I was Wolf. Now nothing could stop me!I turned around as I smelt the Mcgonagall lady following me. I turned to face her. I growled. She sighed and crouched down, extending a fist. I sniffed it and licked it. I heard her sigh softly

''Oh Remus...''. She sounded pitying. I didn't want her pity. I am Wolf. I don't need anyone. I felt the Black boy behind me. I turned and snarled at him.

''PROFESSOR!'' he yelled. I looked at the sky and saw that the full moon was hanging above me. I realized that I couldn't have avoided this. I'd been so focused on the sorting that I hadn't realized tonight was a full moon. I growled at the boy and tilted my head back and howled at the moon. I hated their pity for me! I AM WOLF! I yelled at the moon. It didn't listen. It just hung there in it's bloody handed beauty. It killed me. Seeing the moon that I had once loved and wished upon, now seeing it as a monster that hurt children. That turned them into a beast every month. I saw the Black kid pull out his wand and mutter

''Stupify!'' before Mcgonagall screamed and my world went Black.

**Sirius**

****I saw Mcgonagall rush over to thew Wolf and stroke it's jet black fur. What the hell? That beast was going to kill her. And now she was glaring at me like i'd just shot Professor Dumbledore. I ran back to the castle. I burst into the dorm.

''SIRIUS? What the hell?'' yelled James.3

''IwentoutsidetofindLoonyLupin andmcgonagallwasgonnagetkill edbyahugegiantwolfthingsoist unneditandshelookedlikei'djustkilleddumbledore!'' I said at superspeed

''Outside,Lupin,bananas Dumbledore is all I got mate'' said James, confused.

''I went outside to find Loony Lupin and Mcgonagall was gonna get killed by a huge giant wolf thing so I stunned it and she looked like I'd just killed Dumbledore!'' I repeated at a manageable pace. James stood open mouthed.

''You sure?''

''Positive.''

''OK then. Well that's weird''. Lily stormed in

''Where's Remus?''

''Who?''

''Remus Lupin. Where is he?''

''Oh Loopy I dunno. But he looked a bit sick at the feast.''

''No thanks to you I suppose.''

''Bye Evans.''

Lily left. I looked at James who was staring at the door dreamily.

''You're so gonna marry her.''.

''Am not!''

''Are Too!''

**Lily**

****I burst through the doors of the infirmary.

''MISS EVANS! What do you think you're doing?!'' asked the nurse. I ignored her.

''Where's Remus?''

''I don't know...''

''Don't give me that. I can smell him.''

''What?''

''He's not the only one who's slipped the ministry's radar.''

''Evans?'' came a soft voice from a bed in the far corner

''Remus?''

''The One And Only.''

''Oh you Idiot.''

''Charming''

''Yes I am.''. I smiled down at him. He lay in a hospital wing bed. Covered in scars. He sniffed me. I sniffed him.

''Are you?''

''Yes.''

''You smell of Coffee''

''You smell of Toast''

He smiled happily. Like a toddler with an ice cream. I sighed. He looked up at me

''Waz up?''

''Nothing. Just your idiot dorm mates.''

''Oh I know.''

**The next morning: James **

****I stared suspiciously at the twosome. Lily was sitting with Remus, chatting happily. He smiled at her and passed her bacon. She grinned and gulped it down. He sighed and shook his head. He showed her cutting bacon politely and chewing it pointedly. She laughed and got up. He stood too. She pushed him and yelled

''RACE YA!'' running out of the hall. He grinned and ran after accidentally knocking me. I raced after him. Intending to jinx his sorry butt to hell.I tried for ages but couldn't keep up. I watched as they chased each other around the lake. I took careful aim and hit Loopy with a well placed Stupify. He crumpled. I smirked but frowned innocently as Evans came over to me

''Hi Lily.'' I said happily. I didn't get another word in before she slapped me hard around the face

''BLOODY OW LILY!'' I yelled.

''It's Evans to you.'' she said coldly. She turned and ran back to Remus. I growled and returned to the dorm, rubbing my sore cheek. In Transfiguration I sent 'Glares of Death' at Lupin as he chatted with Lily. My Lily. Not his Lily. Mine. OK...Slightly awkward. Moving on. Professor Mcgonagall tapped her desk and spoke

''Today we will be practicing transfiguration of Needles to Matches. The instructions are on the board. Go.''. We set to work. My Needles exploded. Sirius' turned into pineapples. Peter's started tap dancing. Lupin's turned into Matches. Lily's turned into chalk. He moved her wand and muttered something to her. She tried again. Neat Matches were now in the place of the chalk. They both got A+. I got C. Grrrrrrr...

We were all playing exploding snap in our dorm when Loopy ambled in. We surrounded him

''What?'' he asked.

''You. You talked to Lily.''

''So? It's not illegal.''

''MY LILY''

''That's not how she regards herself''

''Still. Your Loopy. Loony Loopy Lupin. Loony Loopy Lupin.'' We chanted. He growled. Not a childs growl but a deep reverberating growl that made us all take a step back.

''Told you. He's a freak. Freaky Freak!'' I said, pushing him. He glared at me. I looked at this tiny, insignificant boy. Really looked. His sandy hair hid his face and stuck up at the back. His posture was defensive, like he expected a sudden attack, I noticed his arms were riddled with burns and scars and his eyes were golden brown, like amber. They held a viscous battle. Two sides of him. A defensive, clever part and a wild, passionate part. His whole face looked... Well wild

**To Be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peeps Holmes here. Wanna say hi. So** erm...** Hi**

**Weeks Later. Remus.**

Remus glanced worriedly out of the window. The moon was rising and I still needed to go. That idiot Potter was stopping me. Suddenly I couldn't take it. I couldn't breathe. I jumped up and ran for the portrait hole. James blocked me

''Where you going Freak?''

''I need to go Potter. Please.'' I said calmly, my fists clenched in my pockets as the moon rose further

''Aw is the Freak begging now?'' I snapped. Wolf rose and growled at the boy. Then I shoved him aside and leapt through the hole to find Lily glaring at me from the shadows.

''What the hell kept you? The moons almost up!''

''Potter. I couldn't get away.''

''Oh. Well... Come on then, we'll need to run.''

And so we ran. We ended up panting on the top of a cliff that hung over the lake. We watched happily as the clouds shifted and the full moon hung in all it's beautiful glory. For once I was happy to see it. It was obviously Lily's first transformation. She smiled up at the moon. Thin black lines crept up our arms and traced onto our faces. Our eyes went wolf. Their usual shades of amber and green turning to a bright yellowy gold.

''Rem. This is amazing!'' whispered Lily her eyes following the moon. I smiled as she slowly transformed into Wolf. And suddenly there she was, a pure black with white ears. She looked up at me. I smiled and crouched feeling the familiar tingling behind my eyes as I transformed. I was jet black. My ears twitched. She looked at me as we raised our heads and howled. Our voices harmonized. Mine was the opposite of hers. My howl was sad. Full of pain and hurt, but happiness at finding another Wolf. Hers was shining with wonder and joy. We sniffed each other. Learning the new scents, oblivious to the fact we were being watched. We ran. We ran into the forest and weaved around the trees. We ran into hogsmede. Keeping to the shadows. We swam in the lake and growled at the squid. We returned to the cliff and howled happily at the stars and moon, who gazed down at us peacefully.

_''Wolf. Do you like Wolf?''_ I asked. She paused her howling at wolf-smiled at me

_''I love Wolf.'' _

_''Daylight is coming we need to get back. I wish this could last forever. I don't want to go home. I miss my family Lily. I miss my Mother''_ I said sadly. She nuzzled me

_''I'm your family now, Rem.''_

_''We are Pack?''_

_''We are Pack.''._

**Sirius**

Sirius watched as Lily and Loony Lupin ran up to the cliff and smiled at each other, gazing at the moon. If they started kissing. I would hex his sorry but to hell and Ireland. Twice. I watched as he took her hand. Grrrrr.

I got really confused as thin black lines crept up their faces. Their eyes turn gold. Lily was gazing lovingly at the moon. Remus was biting his lip, looking excited. He suddenly dropped Lily's hand. I felt happy. Expecting and argument I crept away to report to James. But soon was whipped around by my ears telling me something was howling. Not good. From where Lily was not good. I raced back and saw Remus crouching next to a Wolf. I wanted to yell but James would prefer Remus dead right now. Oh well. It was only Loopy Lupin. I turned again but heard more howling. I sighed and turned again to go and rescue Lupin but saw to my confusion that there were now two wolves. Side by side. Howling together. I felt the pure black's pain and the white ears' wonder course through me.

Must have been one of Hagrid's experiments. I told myself. But I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something not quite real about the Wolves. I reported to James that I had seen Lupin and Lily together and holding hands and instantly wished I hadn't.

James looked about ready to kill when Remus walked in the next morning, smiling like an idiot. James leapt over his bed, grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

''OW! POTTER WHAT THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOUR BLOODY DOING!'' he yelled indignantly. James held him tighter, Remus choked and glanced at his hands.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH LILY?'' he yelled. Remus struggled.

''Nothing Potter. Leave me alone.'' he said coldly. James fist clenched

''You listen to me you little freak! If I find out about another night time outing, I might be forced to do this!'' he said, voice dangerously low. He suddenly kicked Remus in the chest. Remus let out a yelp. James kicked him again. He yelled out and clenched his fists

''You think your so cool Potter, with your messy hair and rich family. But let me tell you. Your nothing but an arrogant prat!'' he said cruely. This was to much for James. He slammed his fist into Remus' stomach. He yelled out and clutched his stomach. James lashed out again. He his Remus wrist. Remus yelled and lunged at James then stopped and stared at his hands. James slammed him to the wall again. Remus looked up at him, meeting his eyes. They were pure amber flecked with gold. Remus growled and punched James hard. James screamed and clutched his nose.

''YOU FREAK!'' I yelled. Remus locked eyes with me. They were truly wild. They were strong and angry. Not a good mix. I watched as the lines began tracing into his face again. Then Lily broke through the door.

''REMUS!'' she screamed. I had slammed him into thew ground while he was distracted and was now trying to strangle him. Lily changed. Her face became wilder, more animal. Her eyes changed. She grabbed me off Remus and growled. She pulled Remus up and carried him out of the room. I heard them stagger through the portrait hole. I helped James clean himself up

''Lupin's mental. And he has Lily.'' he said miserably. We went to breakfast to find Loopy and Lily chucking each other bit's of sausage and catching them in their mouths. James groaned. He sat opposite them. I slid in next to him. Remus smiled sarcastically at us.

''Hope you had a nice morning.'' he said. James growled. Remus smirked. Lily smacked his arm and chucked another sausage. He caught it expertly shutting his mouth happily and chomping on the meat. He chucked some at Lily. She smiled as she chewed. I leapt in

''Can I try?'' I said. Remus raised an eyebrow but Lily chuck me some. I caught it and Remus smiled. I smiled back. So then bre- Hold on! Rewind...Stop. Play. I SMILED AT HIM? I was trying to kill him an hour ago. I'm going mental I thought as we walked to charms with them. James glared at them

''Come on. Their not that bad.'' I said happily as Rem chucked me toast over his shoulder.

''He's mental. You saw him.''' growled James stubbornly. I rolled my eyes and pointed at them. They were playing tag.

''That's normal.''

''You saw him''

''Give over''

''Never. He's nuts. He's mental. He's Nutty bambo binging nut case. fruit cake loop the loop bongo bammy bonkers''

''I get it.''

''Look at him. Really look. Is he normal?''

So i looked. His wild brown hair hung over his eyes. His posture was protected like he expected an attacker at any moment. His amber brown eyes were two faced. Maybe this kid wasn't so normal after all...

**Remus**

The full moon was soon approaching and I couldn't eat. I picked at my food. Sirius lent over and nicked my toast. Again.

''Sirius Orion Black will you quit nicking my food!'' I snapped. Sirius grinned annoyingly at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes

''Come on Rem. It's not like you're gonna eat it.'' he said happily munching on the toast. I eyed the bacon. I had a sudden desire to eat Pig or Cow or Bird. Not a clue really just anything with meat.

''Rem... Come on. You need to eat.'' weedled Lily. I shook my head.

''I never eat. I never did at home anyway that would just make Dad angry and.. Never mind. I'm fine.''

''Rem. What happened when your Dad got angry?'' asked Lily, staring at me.

''Nothin' Lily. It's nothing'' I scowled. Lily pulled back my sleeve. She and Sirius gasped at the many burns and slashes that spidered along my thin little wrist. Lily touched one of the burns. I yelped loudly and snatched my arm away.

''Remus did your dad do this to you?'' Sirius asked, wide eyed.

''Rem... He did didn't he.'' It was not a question. I got up and ran from the stares of my friends. I ran strait into Potter. Just my luck.

''What you want Lupin?'' he asked tiredly. Then he saw my face

''Remus whats up?'' for the first time he sounded worried not angry.

''I-I-'' I tried to speak. I just shook my head and ran on. I heard Lily behind me and James. I ran as fast as I could. I ran past Dumbledore

''Remus?''

I ran past Mcgonagall

''MR LUPIN!''

I ran past the common room. Then I gabbled the password and struggled inside. I ran up the boys staircase and huddled on my bed. I had to get away. This was not fair.

''Rem?'' I looked up and saw Lily and James in the doorway.

'Leave me alone. Potter wanna annoy me? Go ahead. My pleasure. Just go...' James shook his head and sat on my bed. I started sobbing. I didn't know what to do. Dad said it was for my own good. Lily and Sirius said it was cruel. I didn't know what to think.

''Remus Lupin. Let it go. Your here now. It's fine.'' whispered James. I pulled back my trouser leg and pointed at the scars and healing burns

''Does this look fine to you?''. James winced

''Was this your Dad?''

I nodded.

''But he said it was for my own good. And you guys think it's bad. Now i don't know what to believe.'' I said helplessly. James pulled my shoulders to face him

''Remus Lupin. This is not OK. Your Dad is not allowed to do this. It's not Ok. But it will be. We'll fix it. Thats what friends are for.'' he said calmly. I looked confused

''Friends? But you hate me.''

''I used to. Listen Rem, you're my friend now. We'll look after you. We promise.''

''OK.'' I nodded and grinned. I looked at Lily.

''This ok? I mean me making friends with Idiot face here?'' She smirked and nodded.

''C'mon Rem. We need to get to lessons.''

We left. Charms was great. Transfiguration, ok. Potions, not so much.

''LOONY LUPIN!'' yelled Snape. I cast a Silencio charm. He shut up

''Go Rem!'' yelled Sirius. I raised an eyebrow

''You found a way to shut the Slimeball up!'' Yelled Sirius. God. My friends are such children.

Then Malfoy pinned me against the wall. Well he was supposed to be looking after us before the Professor came.

''Now you listen here you little freak. No one makes a fool out of Slytherins and gets away with it.''. Remus couldn't hold in the snarky reply

''I just did Malfoy. And here I am again, making a fool out of you...' Malfoy looked down and saw his feet turning into cheese fondue.

''WHAT THE HELL?'' he yelled. Sirius smiled at me and made a grumpy face at Malfoy

''Just you wait til I tell Mother Black..'' he said happily.

However. On the full moon night. Malfoy and his cronies cornered me.

''Hello Loopy.'' Malfoy snarled. I stared right back.

''Look Maloy or whatever your name is. I need to go. I'll be a Slytherin agony aunt later...''

''No. I think we'll play a little game..._ CRUCIO!''. _

I screamed as white hot knifes pierced every inch of me. They tore at me. They released Wolf. Bad Move.

I growled and heaved myself to my feet. I looked at their horrified faces. I pulled out my wand

''Obliviate'' I snarled. I then ran as fast as I could outside, the Wolfblood already flowing.

_I need the moon! _Yelled Wolf. Then I saw it, a silver orb, hanging in the sky. I transformed. I followed her scent until I found Lily, sniffing Hagrids ferrets in their runs.

_''What took you so long.''  
_

_''Malfoy...''  
_

_''Oh. OK... What shall we do this time?''  
_

_''Anything we want''_


End file.
